4Ever Book One: Pokemon Ranger
by RockPikachu
Summary: "I'm Max. Since Ash, May, and Brock left, things have been boring. But tomorrow, I'll be on my way to becoming a Pokemon Master. Wait, no, change of plans. I just met a cute girl, and I'm falling for her. So instead of becoming a Pokemon Master, I'll become a Pokemon Ranger instead." FourthWheelShipping.


**Petalburg Gym**

I'm Max,

I'm so alone nowadays. May's has been journeying for three years now, and my dad's always battling. I have my mom, but there's nothing really fun to do with her. There is some good news, though. Since I'm ten years old, tomorrow is when I'll pick my first Pokemon. Now that I think about it, that's really good news. I'm gonna become a Pokemon Master, my dream was inspired by a certain raven-haired trainer I used to travel with.

With all the money my dad has, the Petalburg Gym has gone through some changes. It's part gym-part mansion. I've grown taller and my hair has now become spiky. My regular outfit consists of a green T-shirt, with a light green long-sleeved shirt underneath it, and brown khakis with a black belt, I also wear green and black sneakers. I've also lost the glasses for one reason…teasing. Kids would call me 'nerd' or 'know-it-all', but ever since I lost the glasses people stopped calling me that, and started to like me more. I'd even say that girls think I'm…attractive.

I sit down on a couch, scrolling through the channels.

"Boring…Boring…Boring…Huh?" My eyes widened at what I saw. Ash was holding a trophy, with 3 other guys next to him, cheering. Hey, Ash won the Kalos League. That's just one step closer to becoming a Pokemon Master.

"GO ASH!" I yelled.

Wow, Ash did it. He won the Orange League and now the Kalos League. I look closer at Ash's new friend. One girl catches my eye. She's cute, and she's my age. Now she's cute, but she's not the hottest. The hottest is that other girl. The girl is about May's age. Speaking of May, she's now 13. What am I going on about?

My mom walks into the room. She hasn't changed a bit. "Max, what do you mean 'Go Ash'?"

"Ash just won the Kalos League." I answered, with a smile. A smile to cover up my boredom.

"That's wonderful!" Mom smiles back.

"I'm gonna call Ash and congratulate him!"

I ran out of the room and upstairs into my room. I've been working on some stuff. I had used my dad's old Pokedex and updated it. I'm not a nerd, but I'm really intelligent. You could call me the smartest kid in the world. Well, I wouldn't go that far…anyways, the Pokedex that I updated allows me to call people. I grab the Hoenn Region Pokedex and held it like handheld gaming console.

I looked at my contact list until I found Ash. Hopefully he'll pick up. Then again, he might not because he's probably partying. Seconds past, until I hear Ash's voice mail 'Gotta catch ya later!'. Yep, I was right. He's partying. Hmm, I'll try one more time on my Pokedex. This baby has internet connection and allows me to call others. Who needs a phone? Others who don't have this Pokedex. I didn't mean to brag.

This time, Ash answered when I called.

"Ash, I saw you on TV, congrats!" I spoke into my Pokedex speaker.

"_Thanks Max, I haven't talked to you in a long time!" _replied Ash.

"I'm going to get my first Pokemon, tomorrow."

"_First Pokemon, huh? Best wishes!"_

"Best wishes?"

"_It's something an old friend used to say."_

"I see…so, who were those guys with you?" I asked, hoping to get some info on that girl.

"_There's Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie!" _Ash answered. Well, I know their names, so that's saying something.

"Who's the shorter girl?" I asked.

"_Bonnie." _answered Ash.

"Bonnie…" 'Bonnie' was all I said.

"_Max?" _asked Ash.

"Oh, well, I'll talk to ya later. Thanks Ash." I then hung up, left my Pokedex on the ground, and went downstairs, and into the dining room.

I'm not going to travel in the Hoenn Region, because I already traveled there when I was seven. Instead, I'm traveling in the Kanto Region; I'm hoping to pick a Bulbasaur. Ash was late when he first picked his Pokemon. So, yes, technically, he accidentally picked Pikachu. He originally wanted to pick Squirtle. Hey, maybe I can learn from him!

I'll leave right now.

I got up from my chair and walked into the living room, where I see my mom resting on the sofa, with the TV on. Dang, then I'll go upstairs. My dad's probably having a gym battle so I don't need to worry about him.

I have to be _very sneaky_.

I slowly crept upstairs, hoping not to get caught. Heh, I know I won't, though. I'll have to write Mom and Dad a letter to let them know that I'm fine. Once I make it upstairs. I quickly run into my room. I opened a drawer and brought out one sheet of paper.

I grabbed a pen and wrote: _I left on my Pokemon journey a little early_

Here we go. This is the fun part. I opened my window, pulled the blinds up, and took a deep breath. I'll have to have solid balance to do this. I then hopped on the ledge of my window. I look down. Oh, I forgot my Pokedex. I hop off the ledge and grab it off of the floor. I know I'm going to get a Kanto Region Pokedex, but I'm taking this one too.

I hear a familiar Pokemon sound. Zigzagoon.

He walks up to me with his brown eyes. Man, those eyes! I can't just leave him here! I know what to do. I look around.

"Zigzagoon, do you want to come with me?" I asked, hoping the little raccoon-like Pokemon will shake his head 'yes', or something.

"Zigzagoon!" Zigzagoon jumps up in the air. Yes!

"Awesome! Now, if I could just find you a Poke Ball…" Man, I don't have one! No one ever gave me one!

Zigzagoon then speeds out of my room.

Aw man…

Zigzagoon then speeds back into my room with a Poke Ball on his nose.

Alright then!

Zigzagoon then pushes the Poke Ball off his nose and into my feet. I smile and pick the Poke Ball up. I throw it at Zigzagoon, putting him in it. The Poke Ball shakes a bit, but it stops after a couple of seconds. I grab the Poke Ball. I jump up in the air.

"I'VE CAUGHT IT!" I yelled. Uh oh, I forgot that Mom's downstairs! Oh well, she's probably sleeping!

I attach my Poke Ball to my black belt and grab a brown backpack off of my bed, I put my Pokedex in the backpack. I hopped on the window ledge. I wonder is hopping on a window ledge and not falling is Dues Es Machina? Who knows? Who cares? I really don't even know what Dues Es Machina is.

"Here we go!"

I jumped.

**Kanto Region:**

I'm Max,

Well, I survived the jump and made it onto an airplane. I have a really high allowance. I mean, I do live in a mansion. Or did, at least. I look out the window on the airplane. I continue to do so until the plane lands. I thank the Pilot and actually started my journey.

Yep, I'm in the Kanto Region, and I'm going to Professor Oak's lab!

I should hide my Poke Ball in my backpack, and that's what I do. I think if I keep Zigzagoon's Poke Ball attached to my belt, Professor Oak wouldn't give me the _whole _set of Poke Balls, if he knew I already had one.

I walk towards Professor Oak's lab.

It is 7: AM, and I left yesterday at 12: 34.

Once I make it to Oak's lab, I found that he had just woken up. Professor Oak looks like an old man, but he's only in his 50's. Oak wears a white lab coat, a red shirt, brown jeans, and shoes. He has slightly tan skin.

"Prof, it's me Max, I'm here to get a Starter Pokemon!" I announced.

Oak coughed. "You're here awfully early!"

"I apologize, but I didn't want to be late." I apologized.

"That's okay." Professor Oak replied. They all say that.

"So, can you give me the set of Poke Balls?" I asked. If I have a set of Poke Balls, then I won't really need another starter Pokemon, because I already have Zigzagoon.

"Yes, but don't you want to pick a Starter Pokemon first?" asked Oak.

"I'll get the Poke Balls first." I replied.

"…Alright then…" Oak opens a drawer and brings out a set of Poke Balls. He gives them to me and I attach them all to my belt. I have one Pokemon, and five Poke Balls.

"Now," I glanced towards Oak, "where are the starters?"

"Here they are," Oak brought three Poke Balls out of his pocket, "as you already know, you can choose one Pokeball."

"I already had this planned out," I stated, "I'm choosing Bulbasaur!"

Oak then gave me the Bulbasaur Poke Ball. Alright then, I've got two Pokemon, I'll have to get a map in order to travel through the Kanto Region and not get lost. With Zigzagoon and Bulbasaur, I'll win the Kanto Region easily. Especially with Zigzagoon's speed. I then attached Bulbasaur's Poke Ball to my belt.

"Thanks, Prof." I thanked the old man.

"You'll need one more thing." said Oak.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot a Pokedex!" I replied.

Oak then gave me the Kanto Region Pokedex. I thanked him once more. Now, it's time to- Ow! I hit the floor after someone bumped into me. What the heck? Who did that? I open my eyes, on the floor, to only see the wall.

I got up and turned around to see Professor Oak, and a familiar face. "Hey!"

I saw Bonnie, that girl I saw yesterday! She's going on a Pokemon journey, too? Maybe I could ask to travel with her…I hope she says yes. Because everything's more fun in a Pokemon Journey if you're traveling with someone!

"Hey, aren't you the one who I saw with Ash yesterday?!" I exclaimed. She must be. She looks exactly like her. It's either her or her twin.

"Me?" Bonnie pointed at herself. Yeah, who else could I be talking about?

I smiled. "Yeah, it's definitely you alright."

"Well, I was with Ash, so yes." replied Bonnie.

"Hey, why'd you bump into me!?" I asked.

Bonnie sweatdropped. "Sorry, but I was in a hurry! I'm Bonnie," Bonnie smiled, "what's your name?"

Well, she seems kind. Bonnie has wavy blonde hair, pale skin and she has blue eyes; she wears a black miniskirt, and wears a silver belt, a gray top, a purple jacket, and some sneakers.

"I'm Max," I smile back, "so, you must be getting your first Pokemon, huh?"

"Yup! And it's going to be the cutest one!" answered Bonnie.

The cutest one, eh? Then it must be Pikachu, wait no! It's not Pikachu, it's something else! It has to be _that_ one, wait no, it can't be. Something's wrong, I can feel it, just a feeling I've got, like something's about to happen. But I don't know what…if that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble. Big trouble.

"It was very difficult to capture this Pokemon, so please be very careful with it." The Prof warned Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head. But I could tell that she didn't really care about what the Prof said, and that she just wanted the cutest Pokemon. I should join her on her journey, because she needs help. She needs to learn that all Pokemon aren't 'cute'.

"I'll become the best Pokemon Ranger!" Bonnie smiled, holding her Jigglypuff.

I raised an eyebrow. "A Pokemon Ranger?"

"Pokemon Rangers help out Pokemon and Pokemon Trainers, they also protect Pokemon from any danger." explained Bonnie.

If I go with Bonnie, then I'll have to be a Pokemon Ranger. I guess I'll be a Pokemon Ranger until she and I start dating. But, honestly, I've never heard of a Pokemon Ranger. How do you exactly become a Pokemon Ranger, though?

"Bonnie, I'll be a Pokemon Ranger, too." I announced.

"Really!?" exclaimed Bonnie.

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Great! I needed a partner if I wanted to become a Pokemon Ranger, and now I have one!" Bonnie jumped up in joy.

"Max, why the sudden decision?" asked Professor Oak.

"I don't know, a Pokemon Ranger just sounds interesting." I lied.

Maybe being a Pokemon Ranger will be fun. So, they're basically like the police for Pokemon. If I can become a ranger, then I should be able to destroy all evil organizations, like Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, etc.

"Now, Max, remember that every Pokemon Ranger has to have a partner, alright? And you're mine!" exclaimed Bonnie.

I simply shook my head. "Yes."

"I suggest you go off on your journeys now." said the Prof.

"Thanks Prof!"

"Thank you!"

And off we go!

**The Forest:**

I'm Max,

Bonnie and I are currently walking through the forest. We're on our way to Cerulean City, where we'll challenge the Gym Leader. We continue to walk, until I hear the bushes. A Pokemon might be here. I bring out one of my Poke Balls. I'm ready to catch it if it comes near!

"What was that? A Pokemon?" asked Bonnie, bringing out a Poke Ball.

I nodded. "I think so."

Suddenly, a fiery-horse like creature jumps near us. I don't know what that Pokemon is. I bring out my Kanto Pokedex and scan it.

Pokedex Entries: _Ponyta, a Fire Horse Pokémon. Its mane is made of intense flames. Ponyta is an equine Pokémon with yellow and reddish-orange flames forming its mane and tail. This fiery mane and tail grows out about an hour after hatching. Its body is mainly cream and has four long legs, each ending in a single, gray hoof. These hooves are said to be harder than diamonds. It also has extraordinary jumping abilities, and is capable of leaping tall buildings in a single bound. However, a newborn Ponyta is a weak runner and is actually barely able to stand. It gradually strengthens its legs and becomes faster by chasing after its parents._

I put my Pokedex in my pocket to see that Bonnie had already made friends with 'Ponyta'. I smiled.

"It's so cute! I'm gonna catch it!" exclaimed Bonnie, hugging Ponyta.

Bonnie brought out a Poke Ball and reluctantly threw it at Ponyta. But the ball just bounced off. Bonnie put her head down.

"Aww…"

"You have to damage it first." I stated.

"Alright, then! I know most of Jigglypuff's attacks, so let's battle!" Bonnie's Jigglypuff then ran in front of her.

"Jiggly!" cried Jigglypuff.

"Use Tackle!" Bonnie commanded. Jigglypuff then ran at Ponyta and tried to tackle it, but Ponyta jumped over her, right before Jigglypuff could hit.

Ponyta found itself facing Bonnie's way, so it turned around and ran back at Jigglypuff and simply tackled it.

"Hyper Wave!" Bonnie commanded. Jigglypuff sent_ loud_ sound waves at Ponyta, hurting its ears.

Bonnie then threw the Poke Ball at Ponyta, putting it in. The Poke Ball shook for a little, but it accepted Ponyta. That was easy.

"I did it!" exclaimed Bonnie.

I smiled, but then ask a question. "How do we become Pokemon Rangers?"

"Uh, I don't know, actually. But I think you have to have some experience in the Pokemon League, before you do become a Pokemon Ranger. And after that you can meet a Pokemon Ranger and then ask to become one." replied Bonnie.

"Ah…" was all I said.

So, we'll compete in the Kanto League, and then we'll become Pokemon Rangers! I'm Max, and I'll catch ya in a new chapter!

**A/N: I had fun writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it too. This is the first chapter in the '4Ever' series. FourthWheelShipping4Ever.**

**Pokémon © Nintendo/Satoshi Tajiri**


End file.
